


乒乓球

by Joy_Ars



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, Dom/sub, M/M, 道具play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Ars/pseuds/Joy_Ars
Summary: 11-12赛季破厂队内乒乓球大战，决赛佩西vs塔塔，赛前两人打赌说佩西赢的话就在乒乓桌上XXOO。结果自然是范大将军不负众望地赢了。于是......阿尔特塔觉得自己这辈子再也不会打乒乓球了。
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Robin van Persie
Kudos: 6





	乒乓球

“Miki，没想到你打乒乓也这么好。”默特萨克挠了挠自己的脑袋。

要说打的不好还真是不行呢，范佩西最近听说队内有乒乓球大战之后就拽着阿尔特塔这个乒乓球小白加紧训练了起来。甚至连滚床单这么重要的室内活动都取消了。  
“Robin你到底干嘛这么重视这种比赛啊？”阿尔特塔第101次跑的气喘吁吁还接不到范佩西的球之后，他扔掉乒乓板，整个人摔倒到沙发上。  
“想和你在决赛碰面啊。”范佩西又一次固执地把阿尔特塔拽了起来，“因为我肯定能进决赛，所以你一定要加油才行。”  
“所以这又是你什么特殊的癖好么？”  
“嗯？”  
“决赛一定要和自己的爱人对决之类的。”  
“所以你是承认你是我的人咯？”  
“.....从来没说不是。”  
“你刚说什么？”  
“我说Robin Van Persie总是有些奇怪的特殊的癖好。”  
“刚说的那句。”  
“你听到了。”阿尔特塔抛起乒乓球，快速地抽球。范佩西不顾形象地因为害羞的伴侣大笑了起来。

阿尔特塔回过神，正想和对面的大个子寒暄几句，就被在一旁盯着看了好久、醋意正浓的荷兰人拉了去。  
“Robin你干什么！”  
“比赛啊！”范佩西把阿尔特塔带到一旁的乒乓桌，假正经了起来，“你赢了Per，所以我们两个决赛对决啊！怎么样！集训还是有成果的吧！”  
“是啊...多谢范大将军指点。”阿尔特塔摆了摆手，瞟了一眼荷兰人和他不知道从哪儿来的成就感。  
“Hey，Miki。我们打个赌吧。”范佩西环顾了一下四周，然后悄悄地搂了一下阿尔特塔的腰，“我赢了，我们就在这儿做爱。”  
阿尔特塔挑了挑眉，不解地看着坏笑的荷兰人。“在这儿？”  
“嗯哼。”范佩西修长的手指有节奏地敲击着乒乓桌，“就在这张乒乓桌上，怎么样？”他的手从阿尔特塔的训练服的下摆灵巧地钻入，不怀好意地掐了一下西班牙的腰部。  
“那么....”阿尔特塔一手勾着范佩西的领子把他拉近，另一只手环住他的后颈，踮起脚亲了亲范佩西的嘴角，“如果你输了呢。”  
“你说了算。”范佩西耸了耸肩，一副胜券在握的样子。  
“那就一星期不许上我的床。”  
“我们可以不在床上....”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”阿尔特塔扭过头去，拿起球拍，“那么开始吧，乒乓球王子？”  
范佩西这回可真是把一星期的性福都赌上了。  
比赛结果自然是范佩西胜出。阿尔特塔看着蹦跶的范佩西，皱紧眉头揉了揉太阳穴，这家伙......不知道又会想出什么奇怪的花样来。  
“Miki，我们一言为定噢。”范佩西不顾队友们诡异的目光从背后紧紧抱住阿尔特塔，轻轻地啄了一下他的脸颊。惹得西班牙人涨红了脸，不由分说地拍掉他不安分的手。

当天晚上，范佩西就迫不及待地拉着阿尔特塔偷偷来到科尔尼。  
“Robin，你确定要开着灯吗......”  
阿尔特塔环顾了一下四周，空旷的乒乓球室，甚至连一声喘息都能被无限地扩大，乳白色的灯光照亮了整个房间，亮得让人都有些晕乎乎的。  
要在这里.....做爱吗？光是想想，阿尔特塔就已经烧红了脸。果然还是不能对自己的球技太自信啊，特别是在面对这个家伙的时候。  
“开着灯才有意思。”范佩西炙热的气息在耳根边盘旋，低沉的、略带情欲的声音碰撞着四壁，百转千回地敲击着阿尔特塔的内心。这是一个危险的讯号，阿尔特塔再熟悉不过了。  
范佩西凑近了，嘴唇轻柔地碾压着阿尔特塔的肌肤，细细碎碎的吻从眉间蔓延到眼眶，若有若无地擦过细密的睫毛，落下一个吻。  
“我的。”  
沿着高挺的鼻梁一路向下，在鼻尖又印下一个吻。  
“我的。”  
迫不及待地含住西班牙人薄薄的嘴唇，舌头轻巧地钻入阿尔特塔的口中，扫荡过唇齿，灵巧地交织在一起。激情洋溢的吻让空气都消耗殆尽，意犹未尽地离开了对方的唇，看着西班牙人因为缺氧而起了一层薄薄的水气的眸子，舌头舔过嘴角碰擦出的血丝，眼睛闪出一抹狡黠的光。蜻蜓点水般地又一次吻上阿尔特塔的唇，贴着嘴角说道。  
“我的。”  
随后转移到阿尔特塔的耳垂。醒目的耳钉被一道含入口中，细微的刺痛挑逗着阿尔特塔的神经。伴随着范佩西在耳边磁性的声音，最后一丝的理智也如断了线的珍珠散落得无处可寻。  
“我的。”  
阿尔特塔勾住范佩西的脖子，双脚想要缠住范佩西的腰，后者顺势单手托住他的臀部。  
“我的一切都是你的，但是......”  
范佩西将他放到乒乓桌上，双手与阿尔特塔十指相扣，将西班牙人死死地钉在桌上，隔着体恤咬住阿尔特塔的锁骨，烙下一个深深的牙印。  
“但是什么？嗯？”  
阿尔特塔咬住下唇，臀部吃力地扭动着，摩擦着范佩西已经勃起的老二。  
“但是，你得把心先给我，队长。”  
燥热难耐的范佩西一把扯下自己的领带，将阿尔特塔的双手叠在一起，一只手死死扣住他的手腕，另一只手一圈一圈地将领带缠在西班牙人的手腕上。  
“我的心，从头到尾一直在你这儿。”范佩西的手顺着阿尔特塔颤抖的身体移至腰肢，抓住衣摆慢慢地向上推，古铜色的躯体一点点地暴露在空气中。布料一路向上，移到了阿尔特塔的眼部，所有的亮光都被阻隔在外。阿尔特塔不安地扭动了两下，眼前的一片黑暗让听觉和触觉都格外地敏感了起来，他绷紧着身子，感受着范佩西的手指若有若无地划过他的肌肤。然后，这样撩人的触碰突然消失，伴随着一阵寂静，阿尔特塔能够感受到身旁范佩西的气息，却不知道下一秒他会触碰到哪里。他绷紧着身子，紧张地感知着周围的空气。范佩西居高临下地看着躺在乒乓桌上微微颤栗着的西班牙人，好看的古铜色肌肤因为情欲沾染上了淡淡的粉色。他不怀好意的一笑，咬住一块冰块【别问我哪里来的】，倾过身去，小心翼翼地绕着阿尔特塔的乳尖打了个圈，随后松开嘴，整块放到了阿尔特塔胸前的突起。  
“哈....嗯...R...Robin....”一瞬间冰凉的触感让阿尔特塔忍不住曲起身子，呻吟声抑制不住地冒出，在空旷的乒乓球室又一次被放大，阿尔特塔的每一处仿佛都毫无保留地展现在范佩西的面前，无处可逃。  
范佩西依旧如法炮制着，他咬着冰块，顺着胸口滑下，一路来到小腹。冰块轻点了一下阿尔特塔的肚脐，伴随着西班牙人紧缩了一下小腹。  
“嗯....Robin...不要....”阿尔特塔侧着头，呼吸声已经粗重了起来。  
范佩子轻笑着不说话，张口连着冰块一起含住了阿尔特塔的突起，冰块在口中一点点化开，一股炙热包裹住了阿尔特塔原本冰凉的乳头，他挺身，呻吟着，渴望着更多的炙热，巴不得自己的整个身子都能随着这股炙热化开了去。  
范佩西的嘴却不识趣地离开了阿尔特塔的突起，听到身下的人不满的低吟后，荷兰人含住他的嘴唇，安慰性的舔舐了几下。阿尔特塔急不可耐地想用手勾住范佩西的脖子，加深这个吻，手却被范佩西死死地压在乒乓桌上。  
“手放在这儿，不许动，听到了吗？”范佩西低沉的声音在耳畔传来，侵略性的语气让阿尔特塔感到一阵燥热。他咬住自己的下唇，手乖乖地贴在桌上一动不动。范佩西满意地亲吻了一下他的嘴角。  
“好孩子。”范佩西轻声地引导着，让阿尔特塔翻过身去。  
他伸手解开了阿尔特塔的腰带，褪下了他的裤子。他的双手抚摸着阿尔特塔光滑的大腿，职业球员的严谨训练让阿尔特塔的大腿紧致无比，范佩西亲吻着他的肌肤，从外侧一点点亲吻到内侧。阿尔特塔顺从地分开双腿，范佩西伸手抓住阿尔特塔的阴茎，套弄着他的囊袋。  
另一只手掰开了阿尔特塔的臀瓣，小穴毫无保留地暴露在范佩西的面前。阿尔特塔感到脸上一阵火辣，阴茎却因为这样的羞耻感而涨大了一圈。范佩西感受到手中的阴茎精神了起来，加大了套弄，惹得阿尔特塔一阵惊呼。  
“Miki你这小骚货。”范佩西看着阿尔特塔的小穴一张一合，“你就喜欢这样，不是吗，嗯？”  
阿尔特塔咬紧了下唇不作身。  
范佩西撇了撇嘴，伸出舌头舔弄着阿尔特塔的小穴。阿尔特塔打了个激灵，双腿禁不住发软。范佩西柔软的舌头在穴口打着圈，然后灵巧地钻入，肆意地抽插着。  
“嗯....不要...啊...嗯.....”阿尔特塔仅凭着最后一丝的理智拒绝着，臀部却忍不住地抬高渴望更多。  
“喜欢吗，嗯？”  
“喜...哈...喜欢...”阿尔特塔抬高了头，眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，张开嘴大喘着气，带着哭腔说到，“还要....Robin...进来.....”  
“宝贝，别急。”范佩西扳过阿尔特塔的脑袋，啃咬着他的嘴唇，“我有个小礼物要给你。”  
“乓”“乓”“乓”......  
三个乒乓球从范佩西的手中落下，敲击着桌面，清脆的声响敲击着阿尔特塔的神经。阿尔特塔侧耳倾听着，瞬间明白了范佩西的意图。  
“不要...Robin，求你了...不要....”  
范佩西把乒乓球贴近阿尔特塔的薄唇，在他的耳边哈着气，诱导着他。  
“乖乖听话，一会儿我就让你欲仙欲死。用我的阴茎塞满你的小穴，冲撞你的敏感点，操到你失禁，想要么？想要现在就乖乖听我的话。”  
阿尔特塔抽噎着，张开嘴舔舐着乒乓球。范佩西撕扯开阿尔特塔的衣服，光亮又一次射入阿尔特塔的眼睛，阿尔特塔眯起眼睛，脸上早已因为泪水而湿了大半。范佩西舔去挂在阿尔特塔眼角上的泪珠，一只手插进他的小穴里做着扩张。  
范佩西拿着乒乓球抵着阿尔特塔的小穴转动了几圈，阿尔特塔踮起脚，抬高了臀部想要去迎合他。  
“你这口是心非的小骚货。”范佩西轻笑道，“刚是谁哭着说不要的，嗯？”  
“嗯....Robin给的礼物...嗯...怎么可以不要....哈.....”阿尔特塔扭过头，扑扇着碧绿色的眼睛，臀部左右摇摆着，“给我...哈...给我嘛.....”  
范佩西稍用点力一推，乒乓球便滑进了阿尔特塔的后庭。阿尔特塔的小穴含住乒乓球迅速紧缩了起来，生怕它会掉出去似的。范佩西满意地看到阿尔特塔欲求不满的表情，墨绿色的眼睛盯着天花板放空，粉嫩的薄唇微微张开，一声声的娇喘让范佩西的骨头都酥了。  
另外两个乒乓球都被塞入后庭之后，范佩西迫不及待地解开了自己的裤子。他按耐不住内心的燥热，抓着老二便对准阿尔特塔的小穴捅了进去。  
“啊...不要了...”阿尔特塔拼命摇着头，范佩西的阴茎还没进入一半，三个乒乓球早已进入了前所未有的深度，西班牙人害怕的颤抖着身子，“太...太深了...唔...不要了....”  
“那可不行。”范佩西一把扣住阿尔特塔的腰，二话不说大力地顶入，阿尔特塔躲着身子想要逃，荷兰人伸出手，“啪”地一声，拍在阿尔特塔的臀部上，阿尔特塔吃痛地吸了口气，整个人一愣，范佩西趁此将阴茎整根没入。  
伴随着一阵尖锐的叫声，阿尔特塔的眼泪夺眶而出。  
“不要了...嗯....”  
范佩西停顿了一下，待阿尔特塔的抗议声渐渐轻了，便缓慢地抽插起来。范佩西硕大的阴茎撞击着阿尔特塔体内的乒乓球，将它们撞至更深处。闷闷的碰撞声隐约可以听见。范佩西又将阿尔特塔翻了个身，拽住他的两个脚踝，将他的双腿驾到自己的肩膀上，加快了抽插的频率。他一只手握住阿尔特塔的老二，上下撸动着，另一只手摸到了两人的交合处，两根手指顺着自己的阴茎一同插入，阿尔特塔猛地拱起身子。  
“不...不要....啊.....”  
范佩西两手的速度一道加快着，阿尔特塔虚脱地看着天花板上的琉璃玻璃，连嘶吼的力气都没有了，突然，他的身体剧烈地一颤。阿尔特塔快要射了。  
范佩西紧紧抓住他的老二，阿尔特塔疼的猛叫了一声，射精的欲望被强行压了回去。范佩西在阿尔特塔的体内继续抽插了几下，精液喷薄着射在了他的小穴里。他将自己的阴茎抽出，指甲划过阿尔特塔的铃口，玩味地看着西班牙人。  
“想射么？嗯？”  
“唔......”  
“自己把乒乓球弄出来，我就让你射。”  
阿尔特塔看了看自己被绑住的手，一时间竟没了法子。他无助地看着范佩西，眼角挂着泪珠，细微地哽咽着。  
“很简单的宝贝。”范佩西弯下腰轻吻着阿尔特塔的额头，“就像生孩子一样，你用点力，它就出来了，嗯？”  
阿尔特塔涨红了脸，别过头去，抿紧嘴唇，痛苦地皱了皱眉头。体内的小球慢慢地向穴口挪去。  
“宝贝，你做的很好。继续。”  
阿尔特塔的脚趾蜷紧，双手绷紧了范佩西的领带，勒出淡淡的红色的痕迹。第一个乒乓球终于来到了穴口。  
范佩西用手戳着穴口的小球，小球在穴口摩擦着，一会儿进去，一会儿出来，沾满了范佩西射在阿尔特塔体内的精液。这样的摩擦刺激着阿尔特塔的神经，原本被压抑的射精的欲望又一次席卷了他的大脑。他攥紧拳头，强忍着这样的欲望。  
范佩西终于停止了手上的动作。  
“乓......”第一个小球顺利地落到了地上。  
“Robin...我不行了....”阿尔特塔带着哭腔说道。  
“你可以的，还有两个，继续。”  
阿尔特塔大哭了起来，紧闭着眼睛，又一次努力地排出体内的异物。  
终于，另外两个乒乓球也应声落地。  
他瘫软在桌子上，全身猛烈的颤抖着。  
范佩西抱住他，奖励地吻着他的唇。  
“我...我可以....”  
“嗯？”  
“我可以....射了吗？”  
“当然可以！”  
范佩西因为阿尔特塔的乖巧听话而欣喜万分，他爱死了这样控制一切的感觉，控制这个在别人面前成熟稳重到可以掌控一切的男人。他含住阿尔特塔的阴茎，吮吸着，手搓揉着他的囊袋。没过多久，阿尔特塔就挺直了身子，精液悉数射进了范佩西的嘴里，被荷兰人一并吞下。  
他抱住阿尔特塔，来回抚摸着他的背部，安抚着他。  
“亲爱的，你做的很好。”  
“Robin......”阿尔特塔埋在范佩西的胸口低声啜泣着，“你这个混蛋。”

第二天一早，阿尔特塔丢下在家熟睡的范佩西，早早地来到科尔尼。他可不希望有人看到他身上做爱的痕迹，特别是老婆还不在伦敦，要解释起来可就更麻烦了。  
他换好训练服，若有所思地走进训练场。  
“Hey！Miki！”循声望去，原来是默特萨克。这个大个子竟然比阿尔特塔来的还要早。只见他挥舞着手中的乒乓拍，大声地问到，“来打乒乓球吗？”  
阿尔特塔蓦地涨红了脸，头也不回地朝反方向走去。  
“不...不用了！！！”  
阿尔特塔觉得他这辈子再也不会打乒乓球了。


End file.
